Hisoka's Fairytales
by MakeMeYou
Summary: Poorly thought-out smut fics involving little Gon being sexually teased by the one and only creepy Hisoka! Oh, the days couldn't get more glorious... Hisogon one-shots, spin-offs of certain fairytales and AU all around. Nothing is canon and remotely relevant on the real HxH timeline. Taboo subjects galore.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that were utilized in this horrendous AU story. This is purely for entertainment. Don't sue me please!**

**This feels like a trolling story doesn't it? It's really badly written...and all types of subjects involved in this spin-off are quite taboo...  
**

* * *

Story 1: Little Green Riding Hood

Once upon a time there was an adolescent boy named Gon who was preparing for his trip to his grandma's cottage that was located deep in the Palm Forest.

His aunt Mito was against the idea of sending the young boy into the lonely forest alone, but she was ill and she couldn't deliver the medicine disguised as gingerbread cookies to her mother. Gon insisted he could go since he was old enough to wander out alone and he had an unexpected affinity with forest critters which was due to his long-term exposure to animals.

But that didn't alleviate Mito's anxiety and doubt that he could find his way there and back. However, if the medicine didn't make it there on time, her mother could be in real danger as well since both of them caught the safe illness and she had the cure while her mother did not.

"All right Gon, but make sure you steer clear from strangers and run away from them if you have to!" Gon nodded and grabbed his green cloak that hung ready on the coat rack.

"Don't worry! I'm not a kid anymore! Just focus on recovering! I'm going to stay with grandma until she's recovered." With that the little boy was gone and headed towards the forest. He would usually tread on the forest grounds with his aunt and nothing out of the ordinary would happen.

It was afternoon and there were no birds singing their usual songs since the season was approaching the cold winter. Gon shivered slightly from an unusually strong breeze. He secured the basket of cookies in his arms so he wouldn't need to stick out his hands out into the unfriendly chill surrounding him.

After an hour of walking the sky quickly settled down in a brooding mood.

Gon didn't expect the weather to dim that quickly and picked up his pace. He heard a snap which made him jolt up in surprise and fear. He looked at the floor and saw he was the one who caused himself a fright. He released a sigh of relief, but soon heard something like resembled a nearby rustle.

He stopped dead in his tracks suddenly and scanned his environment.

* * *

The rumored big 'bad' wolf was wagging his tail with much joy when he first spotted the little boy, the boy must've been five when he first saw him. Sure, the cloak covered the figure of the child, but based on this wolf he could unequivocally discern the gender.

The big 'bad' wolf named Hisoka leered at the young boy from a distance. He had seen the boy a couple of times tread these grounds with his aunt, but this was the first time that he wandered out the forest alone and it brought a shrill cry of ecstasy running through his body. He could barely contain himself and licked his lips profusely as the boy progressed deeper into his trap.

Hisoka...was a wolf, but he looked more like a fox which was in his favor since his features were elegant like the animal itself, perhaps it was due to his parents. His parents had left him to fend for himself when he learned how to walk. He had learned how to transform into a human by himself and become a strong and deft shape shifter.

His parents were just a mere hazy memory fading in the fog.

Independence and the natural order had made him polish his own natural strength and talent to help him earn a notorious yet enigmatic reputation. People from the city would usually avoid the forest in fear of being hurt, but nobody had received a fatal fate since Hisoka had no interest in killing anybody unless deemed necessary.

Word had not reached Gon's aunt, so the boy was completely oblivious of the lurking creature. He was just aware of the creatures he met which were usually a friendly and harmless bunch.

And now here he was...

His excitement seemed to have given himself away. His tail wagged too much which accidentally brushed against the leaves of a nearby bush and that caught Gon's attention. He could escape anytime, but this moment was too precious, should he strike now or wait?

Hisoka could smell the tenseness that constricted Gon's body. He dug his claws deep into the tree bark and his heart began beating faster.

_'Decisions...decisions...'_

"Um...w-who's there?" Gon was breaking out in cold sweat. Hisoka could hear his heart beat and he ached to approach him, instead he conjured a rabbit and sent out the innocent white animal out towards the boy.

"A rabbit?" Gon tilted his head at the hopping creature and he released a relieved sigh. The rabbit stopped at Gon's feet and the little boy couldn't help but kneel down and stroke the rabbit's head. The creature hopped away on cue after the affectionate gesture and Gon continued with his journey whilst Hisoka stalking behind the bushes.

Gon sensed something or someone was following him, but he just hoped it was gentle or nothing at all. Gon picked up his pace and wondered why it was taking so long to get to his destination. Usually it wouldn't take this long...

Hisoka chuckled to himself. Gon's slight awareness had forced him to trigger the trap earlier than he liked, but it would be all the same to him as Gon plunged himself in panic and confusion.

Gon's ear perked up. He was really being followed and whatever it was, it sounded wild and curious maybe even hungry. Gon began to increase his pace to an alerted run and Hisoka didn't bother concealing the sounds he made while pursuing the little boy. This would make the boy diverge from the path and he could make him get lost in the forest. This was perfect. Hisoka licked his lips at the sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Gon was terrified, but the thrill of the chase and the desperate attempt to lose whatever it was chasing him, assuaged the overwhelming emotion a bit. He couldn't lose focus of what his goal was...

But even if he was sprinting it was like he couldn't shake off his pursuer.

Hisoka could chase the boy forever, but that was losing its appeal since there was no way that Gon could outrun him. He stopped in his tracks and went into his stealth stance. Hisoka had managed to pursue Gon to a territory that he was sure that the boy was unfamiliar with.

He grinned to himself. The boy was probably delivering medicine to his grandma whom lived in the cottage that resided a bit too close to the side where the city resided in. He could smell the fragrance of herbs emitting from the covered basket. Despite the cookies hiding the medicine, he had a sharp nose for herbs that blossomed in the forest.

_'What should I do?' _Hisoka pondered over the question while he kept an eye on Gon. The boy looked lost, but he didn't stop moving and Hisoka followed closely behind with more prudence.

He transformed into his complete beast form and lurched forward from his spot when Gon had stopped to check his environment. The boy yelped and got patted on the face by Hisoka's long tail which staggered the youth. He took hold of the basket with his mouth and ran off.

Hisoka dashed towards the old lady's cottage and made his delivery in a few minutes. He left with a hard knock which would surely attract the old lady from her repose. He tracked the boy down again and found him approaching the path. He stayed in his beast form and made sure to rustle as many bushes to draw Gon's attention.

The boy held his ground although he only caught a glimpse of what was pursuing him; he almost had that familiar feeling in his gut that it was a wild animal...an animal he saw before.

Gon felt something brush his back and he whisked his head around to see what it was. Nothing.

He turned around again and saw a wolf's face staring right into his. The creature's stare made Gon immobilized.

Hisoka opened his mouth wide and released an unrestrained yawn. He did what wanted to for years and it was to lick Gon's face. He whipped out his coarse wolf tongue and gently slapped Gon's face for a bit. Gon's cheek was covered by Hisoka's saliva for a moment before it dissolved.

Gon shuddered at the feeling as he backed away from the huge creature on reflex. But Hisoka didn't allow any thinking room for Gon as he body slammed into the boy just enough to trap him on the floor. Gon tried to wrestle the large creature, but his attempts were futile.

Hisoka transformed back to his human form, but he didn't want to conceal his happiness therefore neglected to put away his prominent feature of being part of a descendant of a hybrid of fox and wolf, his energetic tail. Gon blinked in astonishment, it was as if the things he read from his books became a reality right in front of him.

"Long time no see, little apple..." Gon threw him a perplexed and scared look.

"W-what? I don't know you..." Gon curled up underneath the taller male when he left some room for him to move a bit, but he was still towering over him.

"Well...you were pretty young back then...no matter," Hisoka pressed a finger on Gon's soft cheeks. He smiled at the tender feeling and silky texture.

"Were you the one who stole my basket?" Gon inquired carefully.

"Ah, yes...I gave it your grandma...so you can stay and play with me for a while...until she recovers which should be about..." Hisoka paused for approximation effect, "Three days!" He shoved his three raised fingers towards Gon's chest.

"But..." Gon wasn't sure if he should be honest towards the stranger.

"You don't want to play?" Hisoka cooed in a teasing manner whilst stroking the small island on Gon's chin with his finger.

"Y-yes..." Gon replied unsure if he should even look the man in the eyes. The yellow pupils were quite intimating and the situation didn't help at all with boosting Gon's courage.

"Too bad..." Hisoka sinisterly chuckled. He pounded his fist only a few inches away from Gon's face. "Guess I'll have to eat grandma..." Hisoka whispered with a wicked grin playing on his lips.

Gon's eyes dilated.

"N-no! I'll play with you! So don't..." Gon almost felt his heart jump out of his chest when Hisoka played the threat card.

Hisoka chuckled and held out his pinky. "Why don't we tie around it?" Gon reluctantly wrapped his pinky around his and it drew out goosebumps on his skin as the man shook it. "I was just joking..." Hisoka smiled after the exchange.

Gon didn't buy it.

"Your grandma would taste horrible...if I had to eat anyone it would most likely be you." Hisoka chuckled again and this brought dread to Gon. He turned pale.

"W-what game do you want to play?" Gon asked.

"Hide and seek." Hisoka got off of Gon finally. "You hide, I'll seek."

Gon swiftly got up when he was liberated from the position. "Okay..."

"I'll count to fifty...and if you try to run home and tell anyone about me, not that you could...I'll eat your grandma and..." Hisoka wagged his finger as a warning.

"I-I won't..." Gon felt like crying, but he shouldn't. It was just a game of hide and seek. He just needed to play with this crazy stranger and perhaps he'll get bored of him and release him from his sadistic snare.

"Good boy," Hisoka covered his eyes and started counting. Gon ran off and tried to find ways to conceal his presence.

Gon ran off aimlessly, he had to find a spot where he could camouflage flawlessly in. He dove into a dense force of bushes and hoped for the best. Gon felt a dreadful feeling rumbling in his stomach as he waited for his seeker. Deep down inside he felt his spot was full of holes and based on what this man was, he could probably sniff him out. Gon took a deep breath in and out. He had to calm down and focus on hiding. So what if he loses? This man wasn't going to kill him...right?

Gon clamped his eyes shut and listened for footsteps. There was none.

Ten minutes passed...

Fifteen...

Twenty...

The silence was slowly driving Gon to the edge of his limited comfort. His terror was slowly increasing. Unconsciously a tear slipped out of his eye. Before he knew it he was crying, he hated being so powerless...and so small. He began sniffling.

A hand reached for Gon's wrist when he began wiping the tears that couldn't stop coming out. The little boy gasped as he was pulled out of the bush.

"Found you!" Hisoka smirked. "I was wondering how long you were going to stay there..." Gon struggled a bit and Hisoka indulged him for a bit before lifting him up in his arms. "Well, well, you're crying..." Hisoka lifted Gon's face to lick the existing trail tears. Gon pulled away.

"I played your game...now let me go." Gon demanded with his leftover courage.

"Very well..." Hisoka lifted his eyebrows in a satisfied expression. He put Gon down and transformed into a wolf. "If you can get past me you may go home, I'll give you ten tries." The wolf smiled and began wagging his tail. "Take your time..."

_'This is another game to him...'_ Gon thought to himself. He tried to form distractions which succeeded, but that was only it. Hisoka was building Gon's hope for only a few seconds before instantly crushing it by pouncing on him. Gon couldn't fight against the massive body weight. Hisoka was using either his body or if he felt like teasing Gon he would slap him with his tail.

"Well?" Hisoka transformed back to his human form and sat there with his satisfaction visible. He beckoned Gon and the little boy was instantaneously yanked towards the sitting male.

"Why...would..." Gon was exhausted and bruised from being slapped back and around, but he still had energy to speak and keep conscious.

"Would it be cruel to say that I enjoyed watching you struggle?" Hisoka chuckled. Gon flinched. He felt a hand touch his neck and he was so sure that this man was going to strangle him, but he was just undoing the ribbon that held his cloak together. "Let's see how much you've grown since last time..." Hisoka released another thrilled chuckle that made Gon recoil instinctively.

"W-what..." Gon was yanked forward again and he felt something tighten around both of his ankles until he fell as he tried to move backwards. "Oof!" Gon's fall was not gentle. Hisoka continued to beckon Gon forward and like a river, the little boy flowed towards him.

"Ah..." Hisoka lifted up the plain white shirt that Gon was wearing underneath. His fingers inspected Gon's ribcage area and slowly it approached his nipple.

"Stop touching me..." Gon didn't like where this stranger was touching him. He grimaced as the touches increased in their pressure. Hisoka began pulling that certain flat peak which made Gon stifled a pained cry.

"What's that?" Hisoka smiled with phony innocence. He changed the direction of where his hand was inspecting and slid them down towards Gon's trousers. Hisoka smile grew wider as his fingers felt soft sensation of the pelvis, then the crotch, and then the growing boyhood.

Hisoka's fingers lingered on that prominent spot for a moment longer than Gon would've expected. Gon grimaced at the curious fingers playing with his stick of flesh which he didn't think much about. He just knew that its primary reaction was for peeing. He didn't understand this man's increased interest in that part. Hisoka's flesh inspection finally ended with his fingers meeting Gon's inner thighs. Gon was able to breathe normally when Hisoka withdrew his hand from his private territory.

However the expression that the man had on made Gon's breathing hitch. Hisoka looked like he just had a taste of something extremely delicious and delicate and he craved for more...but fortunately he did not act on whatever he was feeling. He fixed Gon's shirt. He had replaced his expression with one of indifference. Gon's high level of anxiety didn't go down one bit.

"Are you going to let me go?" Gon tried his luck once more.

"When you succeed in getting past me," Hisoka said in an amused tone. "But that won't be anytime soon I'm afraid, but I'm a very patient wolf."

"My aunt is going to be worried..." Gon said with much concern.

Hisoka smiled. "You'll still be alive after three days, I'm certain that you'll come up with a good excuse by then."

Hisoka stood up and undid the imaginary binds around Gon's ankles with a whisk of his finger. Gon immediately grabbed his discarded cloak and quickly put it back on. He was internally shivering at the experience he just had. The touches left a cold feeling on Gon's body and he could feel goosebumps poking out on his skin. Hisoka did one more beckoning motion before turning around and began his walk. Gon cringed, but he followed Hisoka.

_'He wanted to play games...'_

The two were walking in dense silence. Gon's alertness began to wear out since Hisoka had not threw him one look as he followed the man with a maximum of one feet between them.

"Are you lonely mister?" Gon asked out of sudden curiosity.

"Loneliness is not something I'm afraid of, rather it is boredom." Hisoka answered straight-forwardly. He threw a smile at Gon out of reflex, it gave Gon the creeps, but he was assuming that smile was without ill-intent.

"What's your name?" Gon carried on with his questions.

"Hisoka," Hisoka answered without looking back.

"I-" Gon was about to introduce himself, but Hisoka did not require it.

"Gon," Hisoka raised his index finger and started to wag it.

"Oh..." Gon was a bit surprised, but he recalled Hisoka hinting that he met him in the past. "I don't remember you..." Gon mumbled to himself as he tried to rack up any recollection of seeing this man.

Hisoka chuckled to himself. "I don't expect you to,"

Gon pouted to himself.

* * *

Hisoka stared at Gon whom was sleeping with a content smile. The boy was too unguarded as if he was taunting him to attack him in his sleep. Hisoka distracted himself with platonic thoughts. However, the reason for his revived liveliness was right before him. He grinned to himself.

"Too bad I'm not that cuddly and cute animal you adored so much anymore..." Hisoka reached for Gon's hood and gently pulled it down. Gon kept his steady breathing and did not stir one bit. Hisoka remembered this little boy was heavy sleeper and he grinned to himself. He licked Gon's cheek and started to pinch the little boy's nose. Gon just kept sleeping. Hisoka chuckled from the mirth he was receiving. He transformed into a wolf to increase his body temperature so he can go to sleep even though he could go on without sleeping a wink.

Gon felt something hairy tickling his nose and soon the tail was patting his cheeks.

He stirred from incessant attempts to wake him up. Gon finally sat up and slowly opened up his eyes to find a wolf staring directly into his eyes. The wolf licked his face from cheek to cheek. Gon drew his face back. He laughed at the creature's greeting. He had completely forgotten that he was being held hostage.

Gon who was still thinking that this creature was his friend, stuck out his lips to kiss his nose, but Hisoka took this chance to transform back into his human form. He seized Gon's chin and pulled the little boy into a kiss. Gon gasped and choked. Hisoka was just forcing his wolfish habits into Gon's mouth as he ran his tongue freely inside the youth's mouth. Gon began hitting Hisoka on the arm that was occupying his chin.

Hisoka withdrew his mouth from Gon's leaving the child quite flustered and shocked.

"W-w-what was that for?!" Gon demanded being abashed and angry.

"A wolf's greeting kiss," Hisoka lied with a smile. Gon cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows skeptically at Hisoka for a moment, but he shrugged it off as if to accept such a blatant lie.

"Just don't do it to me...kisses are meant to be shared between close family members or lovers, that's what aunt Mito told me..." Gon said his anger fading to nothing. He was wearing a fresh blush and a brooding pout.

"I'll stop if you can stop me first." Hisoka smirked. Gon's pout turned into a simple frown and turned around.

Hisoka cocked an eyebrow up when he heard a rather loud grumbling coming out of Gon's direction. The child was hungry.

"Eh..." Gon tried to feign ignorance, but failed miserably when Hisoka let out a restrained chuckle.

"Be a good boy and stay here." Hisoka waved as he left his own humble abode which was a small cave to hunt for something edible for this human child.

* * *

"You brought a lot of fruits..." Gon stated the obvious. He stared at the red apples which sort of matched what Hisoka was wearing. However, he had to question the man's taste for fashion. He had never seen anyone wear so little for days that were approaching winter. He shook his head internally, whatever this man did was his own business and Gon did not need to have to get himself bundled up in trivial concerns. Besides he had his wolf form that should keep him warm all around. Gon sighed unconsciously which caught Hisoka's attention.

"Our game for today is going to be catching fish." Hisoka said as he took a big bite out of his apple. Gon caught a glimpse of the man's canines, they looked normal at least. "So eat lots so you can be full of energy today."

Gon heeded Hisoka's advice. If he had a fishing rod, catching fish would be easy. But it doesn't seem like he would be using anything except for his hands to catch his prey.

After the fruity breakfast, Hisoka led Gon to a river that was at least two hours away from where they were.

"Take off your clothes," Hisoka called out. He decided to watch first and observe how the boy managed. But he had completely forgotten that Gon was still growing therefore he was short...and the waters had gone past his knees by an inch. Gon clenched his teeth. If he got his pants wet then it would take some time to dry and he knew how messy the business of catching fish with only the hands could get. He sighed in exasperation. Gon tried his best to pull up his pants and the sleeves of his shirt.

"I'll be okay..." Gon replied in uncertainty, but he was still optimistic about the fate of his clothing.

Hisoka chuckled to himself.

Gon had managed to catch a few fishes before the tricky ones started to swarm around Gon and slam their bodies on his calves and ankles. Gon began fighting against the enraged wild fishes and caused quite a soaked mess upon himself. His clothing was just drenched with moisture and the fabric of the articles he was left clad in clung to his skin, showing a dainty figure Gon currently possessed. Hisoka grinned to himself as his voyeuristic side was being satisfied. All of a sudden Hisoka noticed a movement that seemed out of place in the calm running river.

"Time's up, my turn..." Hisoka said. Gon's shoulders went into a slump due to the disbelief and disappointment. Hisoka discarded his clothing without a care in the world which made Gon embarrassed for him. But Hisoka wasn't shy about his own developed figure.

Gon couldn't help, but admire Hisoka a little though. He looked like one of those statues he saw in the city and they were often sculpted with perfection of a human being in mind.

Hisoka focused on the source of the aberration and found it was something he did not anticipate.

It was the perverted fish of the west. It practically had hearts coming out of its eyes. Hisoka savagely grabbed onto the big fish. He cocked an eyebrow at the childish size of this one and threw it far away from their site.

"W-what was that?" Gon asked as he squeezed out the water that culminated in his clothing.

"Nothing," Hisoka replied nonchalantly and instantly replaced his empty hands with busied ones by catching two fishes that swam curiously around Hisoka's feet. He threw them towards Gon's direction. Gon was examining the small fishes that he had caught and then he stared at the bigger fishes that just landed next to his. Gon could catch big ones too, but it just took longer since the bigger the fish the smarter it was and the more defiant as well. "Leave those there and join me," Hisoka beckoned.

Gon shook his head. He wanted to dry off already. Hisoka pointed his finger towards Gon and did the same beckoning motion again this time Gon was forced towards Hisoka. He yelped when he tripped on his own leg and fell into the river. He landed on his knees and hands which meant the water had completely managed to soak through his clothing completely. He frowned at Hisoka.

"Our game hasn't ended," Hisoka said with a mischievous grin. Gon shivered instinctively as Hisoka's smile lingered on his gaze for a bit too long.

Gon grumbled and got up. He didn't want to take off his clothing since being naked in the water that was slowly becoming cooler than when he first dipped his feet in was starting to be a rather bad choice and he didn't want to expose himself in front of the man who touched in an unusual manner. The glorious sunshine was slowly being obscured by clouds.

"Aren't you cold?" Gon inquired as he stared deeply into his own reflection. Hisoka approached him and by doing so he had forced himself in Gon's vision box.

Hisoka lowered himself to Gon's level and tilted his head towards one side and leaned closer towards the boy.

"You're turning blue," Hisoka commented with fascination and then he began tugging at the clinging article on Gon's shoulder.

"Can we play something else?" Gon pulled back.

"Hm...I suppose we can." Hisoka said with a pensive expression. "But let's eat," Hisoka said. He retrieved his clothing and slowly put them on as Gon scrambled out of the water and tried to rid of as much as moisture from his clothing. A breeze had to come and mock Gon's disheveled state. His teeth started to chatter, but he still didn't want to take off his clothing. The only dry item he had with him was his green cloak. He was clever enough to save that as a backup, but it was not enough.

He had to build a fire...

"Um...can I gather things for a fire?" Gon asked meekly. Hisoka nodded and watched the boy walk into the forest since there were no twigs on the riverbank.

He stared at Gon's direction for a while and slowly moved himself so he can slide into a reclining position on a tall rock.

He stared at the sky and closed his eyes. It smelled like the sky was going to rain soon.

Thirty minutes passed and Gon finally returned with a hefty pile of twigs which he grouped together and he grouped some rocks to build up a campfire.

"Gon..." Hisoka called out.

"Hm?"

"Don't build a fire yet, it's going to rain." Hisoka pointed towards the cloudy skies that were beginning to turn gray quickly.

"Ah!" Gon heaved a sigh.

"Grab the fish," Hisoka instructed. Gon complied and he jogged over towards Hisoka's direction. "We'll make it back before it starts a downpour." Hisoka said calmly.

* * *

Hisoka watched Gon work with the materials he had gathered around the cave. He had managed to build a small fire to cook the raw fish. Hisoka would eat raw meat usually if he was in his beast form, but he did like to entertain the idea of eating like human while he was around another human being.

Gon still hadn't taken off his clothes off. The little boy wanted to dry them off by staying near the fire. He didn't care how long it would take as long he didn't need to strip, but Hisoka had other plans for the little boy's clothing.

"Um..." Hisoka could smell the cooked fish, but Gon was trying to find a casual way to call out the man who sat there with a reposing posture.

"Leave it there," Hisoka said. "Come closer, I'll warm you up." Hisoka beckoned. Gon grew rigid.

"Please don't pull me in..."

Hisoka saw that Gon was dripping like leaves dropping dew. He could catch a cold and Hisoka didn't desire his little playmate's health to deteriorate.

"I won't unless you're not coming towards me instead." Hisoka beckoned once more. Gon was stuck at a dead end situation. He sighed in defeat as he shuffled his way towards the waiting man. "Closer..." Hisoka whispered. Gon took one more step closer before the man reached out and grabbed Gon by his shoulders. The boy flinched, but any resistance would be met with fruitless results. "Didn't anyone teach you to take off any wet clothing so you won't catch a cold?" Hisoka was doing what Gon dreaded he would do...start stripping him.

However, his hand was warm and not cold like the day before. Gon's mind went blank as he watched his own clothing land at his feet. He clutched onto the cloak he held in front of him. It only covered the front of his body and to him that was enough. Nothing was interesting in the back to Hisoka, right?

Hisoka grinned to himself. He didn't get the chance to inspect the backside, but it was as delightful as the front. He slid his fingers on the outline of his spine which caused Gon to shudder, but he didn't turn around.

"The fish is going to get burnt..." Gon said. Hisoka's hands slid down to Gon's hips before releasing him. The sky was rumbling and it was drizzling, but it didn't take long before the drizzle grew into a heavy thunderstorm.

Hisoka watched Gon drape the cloak over his body and hid any nakedness. He ate his fish very carefully and Hisoka joined him.

* * *

Gon kept checking on his clothing, but they showed no sign of drying any faster. He accidentally connected eye contact with Hisoka whom had a long and bored expression.

They had not exchanged a word during their dining time. It was rather serene, but still it made Gon tense all over. He wanted to go home, but he just needed to put up with this man for one more day. He just hoped this man would keep his promise.

"Gon..." Hisoka muttered under his breath. Gon almost jolted. He looked up at the man with passionate colored hair that did not match the gloomy color of his wolf fur. He was pale, none of features resembled a wolf. Gon was confused, but he tried to keep himself uninteresting. But Hisoka relished every moment of squirming Gon did. "Why are you hanging around there? Your clothes won't dry any faster...come closer." Hisoka called out. He smirked as the boy turned his head slightly towards Hisoka's direction.

"I'm fine here..." Gon said nervously. "Are you going to yank me towards you again?" Gon was anticipating Hisoka to do that every time now. But what he did afterwards was where the true horror for Gon began.

"No..." Gon could hear him shift, but he didn't expect him to be right to next to him when he fully turned his head towards Hisoka's direction. "I'll just come to you..." Hisoka wrapped his arms around Gon's hips and slid a hand to undo the tie that held the cloak together. Gon felt dizzy and limp in Hisoka's hold.

Gon closed his eyes and allowed Hisoka to touch him wherever he pleased. As long as he didn't start consuming him...it'll be okay...it'll be like a doctor inspection...but creepier.

Hisoka chuckled to himself, Gon was getting flushed and he avoided making eye contact by being completely oblivious.

He had always wondered how the boy tasted. His mind and mouth watered from the upcoming thought. He sucked in a breath, thrilled and excited. His arousal grew as he placed his lips on Gon's shoulder and he licked it gently. Gon held back a whimper. He tried to stay silent and still like a statue, but Hisoka was unrelenting. His hands were soon raiding his thighs and teasing his stomach. Hisoka began placing soft bites on Gon's neck which made the boy twitch. Hisoka caressed the little boy's neck and began licking his Adam's apple which then the side part of his neck which made Gon automatically giggle.

Hisoka was surprised and Gon as well. He opened his eyes and he had to shut them again. Hisoka did the same thing which earned more giggles. Gon began to squirm more, his body scrunched up into a half ball. He covered his neck to give Hisoka limited access. Hisoka allowed Gon to possess that small sense of security and averted his focus on something much more...pressing.

Hisoka raised one of Gon's legs and began sucking on the flesh on the inner thigh of the youth. He licked the other thigh and placed kisses on the area, drawing sounds out of the boy, but he made sure to muffle it all much to Hisoka's dissatisfaction. Then he began to tease the boyhood with his tongue. Gon voiced his protest and tried to pry Hisoka's away from that area. But this only made Hisoka go from a tongue tip tease to a full on suction session. Hisoka withdrew his mouth after a few sucks that made Gon lightheaded. The sensations were foreign to his inexperienced and pure body.

Hisoka pushed against Gon's belly and pressed his erection on top of the boy's boyhood which perked curiously against the grown man's manhood.

"W-what are you doing?" Gon finally opened his eyes willingly and he was completely terrified of the size of what was being pressed against his smaller one.

"Adult games are more fun when you have two people in them...since we couldn't finish our fun at the river…this will do." Hisoka replied with a wide smile. Hisoka wrapped his hands around both of their members and began to stroke slowly.

"Adult games...but I'm not even one yet..." Gon's toes curled up. He didn't like being the only naked one, but there is no fairness in this world or with Hisoka.

Hisoka chuckled and urged Gon to shift forward so he can continue with his teasing on the boy's neck. Gon squirmed from the assault of unknown sensations. He didn't exactly hate what Hisoka was doing, but it still felt so strange...with every pump Gon was trembling and jolting to the next interval of strong sensation. Hisoka's felt hot and it was like its pulse was connected to Gon's. Gon was focused on what he was feeling that he didn't know what was coming out of his mouth.

Hisoka grunted as he felt himself on the edge of release. But Gon beat him to the finish line and slowly released his own fluids. The youth quivered as he hit that terrifying yet addicting sensation that left a tingly after feel.

Gon felt something splatter on his chest and it was warm...Hisoka hastened breathing slowed to an even pace.

* * *

_"Ah...you're always picking up strays Gon..."_

_"I'm sorry aunt Mito...but this one has an injured foot." The small puppy-like creature whined as Gon held it out to display the injury it had received._

_"Well...I see, can't be helped then." Aunt Mito smiled and she stroked Gon's head. _

_The puppy-like creature loved licking Gon's face. It stuck to him like honey and the affection it had for the little boy was just as sweet. But Gon had to release it back in the wild because that's how the natural world is...domestication makes an animal weak and Gon thought the creature was destined to be powerful and great like it would be the king of the forest when it was grown up. So he made sure that the puppy-like creature would return to the forest when its injury had healed. _

_"Good-bye..." The puppy-like creature looked back, but Gon didn't as he walked back to the cottage._

* * *

Gon woke up with a gasp. His face was moist with tears. He was still lethargic and drowsy and whatever was cushioning him was definitely better than the bed that was back in the cottage. It was warm and breathing...furry and big enough to lull him to sleep. He closed his eyes again. Something nostalgic hit him when his face was licked of the tears on his face. He smiled even though he didn't know what it was that licked him.

He imagined it was that puppy-like creature he once knew...

* * *

"Gon..." Gon stirred at the sound of his name. "Gon..." This time he woke up and saw his grandma. She had an extremely concerned expression on her aged visage. Gon picked himself up.

"Grandma..." Gon blinked and then examined himself. His eyes grew wide from bewilderment. What just happened?

"Ah...I was so worried that you got kidnapped or lost...but you left me the cookies and left so abruptly...I was wondering where you went..." Gon's head started to hurt.

"I...kind of went off to explore." Gon replied with a hint of silliness.

"Well, I'm just glad you're here in one piece. Give this to Mito, they're her favorites." The old lady grinned. Gon nodded.

"Take care grandma and stay healthy!" Gon said before setting on his path.

His clothing was wrinkled, but nothing was out of the ordinary. He looked at the ground when he was a few miles away from his grandma's cottage.

Hisoka...was that puppy-like creature...he had to be…

Gon was filled with a fuzzy feeling. It was unpleasant and rather sad...

He was free, but why does his heart feels like it's been broken?

* * *

**The end! For story one...time to corrupt everyone's mind with some more mindless smut...nah I'm kidding, I really shouldn't be writing such fluffy Hisogon stuff...but I'm so bad at this writing business and keeping everyone in character that it'll never work out in the end and I have to scrap everything up. It's quite disheartening...**

**Originally I wanted to make Killua the lumberjack that comes and save Gon, but how would I fit in the vanilla smex between Hisoka and Gon? My creativity isn't really that special, so this was the best I could come up with. Overall this story sucked...haha but I'm still feeding it to people who wants to read Hisogon fics...I should be ashamed! **

**If you have any Hisogon ideas you want to entrust me with, I'll try to write them out in the purest 'face-rolling' fashion.**

**Until then!**


End file.
